Friendship is Ether
by BlazingQuilava
Summary: As the war against the Mechonis continued after the decisive battle one year ago, Twilight had task herself to research how the legendary Monado functions. Until one day, the one thing she held dear was taken from her, setting Twilight to the path that will decide Bionis's future.


**A/N:How's it going, everyone. After a few months of thinking and planning, I was able to put together this crossover. This is going to be a sort of retelling of Xenoblade Chronicles, so like you probably expect, there's going to be major spoilers to the original story. As for my uploading schedule for this, it will be kind of random as I have other stories to write for, but I'll try my best. So enough of my rambling, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

 **Chapter 1 Battle of Sword Valley Part One**

 _Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked by an endless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Bionis and the Mechonis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last… Only their lifeless corpses remained._

Taking place on an apparent land, surrounded by multiple bronze structures most of which bright green ooze pouring out of them, rage a brutal war between the species known as Homs and mechanical creatures with dense dark green and gold armor, piercing red sensors and pincers and/or claws, known as Mechon.

Armed with drivers and ether guns, the Homs forces charge at the mechanical fiends, dodging any incoming fire coming from the opposing side. Struggling to keep their position in the battlefield, a few Homs soldiers managed to topple and deactivate only a small portion of Mechon. But eventually, the Homs soldiers were overpowered by the next wave of Mechon who was slowly advancing the front line, causing a handful of Homs to sound off the retreat. Even with their best artillery they have on hand, it proved to be no use against the advancing Mechon. Majority of the troops scatter to retreat while the remaining try to hold back the opposing forces, only for them to be swarmed and caught in the claws of the enemy.

"Number of M78 Mechon is unknown!" one soldier shouted to his transceiver before he got ambushed from behind and thrown to the fray like a rag doll.

But amongst the retreating crowd fearing for their lives, one woman with blond hair charge through the chaos and effortlessly cut through the surrounding Mechon with a red blade in which the streaming blue light act as the blade and the circle protruding at the base of the blade harbor a strange symbol.

As she hoist herself on top the pile of destroyed Mechon parts, the woman oversee the enemy's movement and patterns with her piercing emerald eyes.

"They're advancin' down our weak right flank," she stated as she pierce the scrap below her with her blade, "Fer a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see soon enough."

As the opposing force continue their advance, the woman pulled out his sword and reactivate the blade, casting a brilliant bright light that is enough to obscure all vision from the swarm ahead.

Running ahead along with three other soldiers was two men, one man had brown converting to gray hair, red velvet eyes, a red bandana tied around his forehead, and custom ether rifle ready in his right hand. His armor consist of mismatched parts including pieces of Mechon. The another was a tan muscular man with gray hair with shades of red, golden colored eyes, and two special weapons strapped on both his arm that extend into claws.

Dodging the many blasts that came their way, they spot their comrade with the red blade taking cover behind a pile of destroyed Mechon. They both ducked behind the pile along side their comrade.

"Applejack," the older man addressed his comrade, "We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6.

A sudden heat from an explosion nearby cause him to shield his face, "That's where we'll set our last line of defense."

"Sound's like a good idea," Applejack spoke, "Any more time hanging around here and we're done fer."

"Count me in!" the another man chimed in, "We gotta get outta here!"

Applejack turn her head towards the man, "Or we can stay and fight?"

"What?!" the man exclaimed as a blast collided with the pile, the aforementioned Mechon nearing their location.

"We may die if we take a stand here," Applejack said as she grasp her sword, "But staying gives us a chance to end this war once and fer all.

Applejack turn her attention to the blade confidently, "We have the Monado. With this here blade, our future is rest assured!"

Before she could climb over the makeshift barricade, the brawny man grab her arm, pulling her right down and stopping Applejack in her tracks.

"Stubborn mule! Your body can't take anymore of the Monado. I can tell by just looking at you."

"Short-sighted as always, Tirek," Applejack countered, "I'm tellin' ya'll I'm fine. I'm still in control."

The older man slump down against the rubble while preparing his rifle, "I should've known we couldn't talk sense into a mule. But that's what make things much more interesting. Let's do this. I'm going with you. After all, you'll need somebody to drag your corpse home after we cause as much chaos as we can."

"As long as ya think ya got some strength in ya, Discord, Ah ain't stopping ya."

Tirek growled in frustration, "We've been given the order to retreat! I'm leaving!"

"Well Ah say you're comin' with us! What would we do without those claws?"

Tirek glance at his weapons of choice, clear hesitation written across his face.

"The enemy's second wave is approaching!" The soldier reported as the battle rage on.

Exchanging glance between them, Discord was the first to hoist himself near the top of the barricade, his rifle at hand.

"It's now or never, Applejack. Time to cause some mayhem.

Discord gazed at the battlefield ahead, the new batch of Mechon slowly advancing towards their location.

"We'll give them a warm chaotic welcome!"

Applejack joined Discord at the top, "Now yer talkin'!"

With renewed resolves, the both of them leap over the rubble and ran straight ahead, determined to join the fight to decide their fates. Tirek remained at the barricade, seeing the both of them off with pure disgust.

"What are they trying to prove?! I'm not throwing my life away! I refuse to die in some godforsaken field!

Tirek gaze at the battlefield, sizing up the situation presented to him, "Nothing for it. I have to use Applejack as a decoy. That should give me enough time to escape!"

An evil smirk enter his face as he went ahead, catching up to Applejack and Discord.

 **Last revised: 9/16/15**


End file.
